MAMBOCHAMBO
by Clio Shinomori
Summary: Cap3!:Solamente Escuchame. Ai, por favor, solamente lee y dame tu opinion. Megumi sigue viviendo, con un bebe en su vientre y sin el padre correcto para su hijo. Quien sera? Review plz!
1. INTRODUCCION: ESTOY EMBARAZADA

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...**

**N/C: Dejandoles saber que es un A/U, un poco OCC y especificamente es un Sano/Megumi. Pero las otra parejas no se quedaran fuera. Tambien que me perdonen este primer cap. el primero considero que aveces es el mas difícil...**

Mambochambo

Cápitulo 1: Introducción¡Estoy Embarazada!

Mi nombre es Sagara, Megumi Sagara. Tengo 22 años, no me acuerdo de mi estatura, y qué vale, si mi marido me lleva el doble, mi físico, no tiene importancia. Eso fué algo que aprendí al octavo mes de estar embarazada. Lo aprendí un poco tarde, pues, herí a mucha gente, herí a gente, que sí se preocupaba por mí. Pero le doy gracias a Dios que lo aprendí.

He aprendido muchas cosas...he cambiado de muchas formas...de demasiadas formas. Y el responsable de ese cambio, o mejor dicho, esos cambios, se llama Shamil. Shamil Sagara Takani.

Esta, es mi historia:

Era un enero, si, era enero cuando me enteré de las "horrorosas noticias", mirando la nieve caer por la ventana me enteré de que "¡YO!", Megumi Takani, estaba embarazada. ¿Se imaginan mi sorpresa y horror¡Yo¡Embarazada!

Yo nunca me había desmallado en mi vida, solamente de mentirita para caer en las manos de mi príncipe, y esta noticia me hizo caer al suelo, en los brazos de Himura Kenshin. Al primero que le importó mi cordura, apesar de todos los problemas que yo le había causado. Siempre era pretendiedo ser su novia, especialmente cuando estaba intentando de conquistar a Kaoru. Me gané el odio de esa mocosa, sin embargo, ella fué la segunda en ayudarme.

Me acuerdo bien de ese enero, jeh, era uno de los días mas fríos de el invierno, pero uno de los mas pasivos. La nieve siempre me ha dado un sentimiento de seguridad, un sentimiento de perfección. No se como explicarlo, pero es mi calmante. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si la vida te diera oportunidad de reflexionar en tu vida, de dejar que la persona que se esconde por dentro salga...pero en aquel día, la nieve no ayudó, nada me ayudó, ni siquiera el hecho de que Kenshin me estuviera ayudando.

Cuando me desperté, estaba en el sofá de mi apartamento ( mis padres me lo pagaban¡se creeran ustedes que yo hiba a trabajar!), lo primero que ví fueron unos ojos marrones, pero al abrir bien los ojos me di de cuenta de que era solo un adorno de mi techo. Escuché la voz de Kenshin, la voz que se asemeja a mi ilusión de la nieve.

"¿Megumi¿Megumi¿Estás bien, cómo te sientes, qué pasó¡Dime algo!" Suplicaba su voz, pero nada salió de mis labios. Mis cuerdas vocales en esos momentos no funcionaban. Me acordaba de lo que había pasado, de porqué estaba ahí y cómo si hubiera salido de un trance, ésto salió de mi boca: "¡NOOOOOO¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO¡Esto es imposible, no lo creo y-NO!" Volví a gritar, me había levantado en lo que hacía 'show' de lo que sabía que era imposible. Las noticias me habían dado duro, muy duro.

"�¿Oro! O.Ox" Kenshin, como siempre, completamente ignorante, completamente ingenuo, completamente bruto. No sabía porqué peleaba.

"¿Cómo que "ORO"¡No digas estupideses a esta hora¡Sabes lo serio que es esto¿Esta suituación?" Grité furiosa. "�¡Kenshin, estoy embarazada!"

"..." Kenshin tambien se calló de espaldas al saber mi noticia, aparentemente no le habían contando.

"¿...Y a tí qué? Eso se supone que me pase a mí." Dije, mirandolo como si el fuera idiota al desmallarse. ¡Si la única que tenía derecho a desmallarse era yo!

"Era de esperarse." Escuché desde una esquina de mi apartamento. Voltíe rápidamente, era Kaoru. "A mí, no me toma por sorpresa. Es más, pienso que ya era hora." Dijo ella, caminando lentamente hacia mí. Sus palabras me pusieron furiosa por dentro. Bendita feosia, nunca aprende del pasado.

"Kenshin", dije en voz de víctima, "vas a dejar que esa fea mapache me diga puta en presencia de nuestro hijo." Los ojos de Kaoru y Kenshin se abrieron a tal magnitud, una risita salió sin culpa, mientras que estaba recostada del pecho de él.

"�¡Cómo qué hijo de Kenshin? Y¡si¡Te dije puta y eso es lo que pienso de tí, zorra salvaje, eso es lo qué eres!" Kaoru se reafirmó y antes de yo pudiera actuar Kenshin me había detenido.

"¿Cómo que mi hijo?" El sí estaba serio, y por un momento, juré que vi unos ojos amarillos, matandome por dentro. No pude evitar tragar.

"..." Y solamente podía hablar en silencio, silencio que tenía que ser interpretado. Porque claro, yo podía asustar y jugar con Kenshin por un ratito, pero la realidad me dió una bofetada en la mejilla. ¿Quién era el padre de mi criatura? Yo me imaginaba quién era, pero me rehusaba a creerlo, me rehusaba a aceptarlo, y me convencí en ese momento, de que no sabía quien era.

"Megumi, esto es muy serio, si es verdad lo que nos dices, necesitamos saber quien es el padre." Kenshin me dijo, el ya sabía que no era el padre, si el nunca se acostó conmigo. Su respeto es muy grande, mi respeto también intervenía, y mas qué todo; Kaoru. La lúz de su vida, y como daría todo yo por que alguien me mirara así, de la misma forma que el la veía.

Yo solamente camine hacia la ventana, no esuchando, mirando la nieve y, como mencione antes, esta en vez de calmarme, como muchas veces antes, me irritó. ¡Me llenó de furia por dentro¡ Y así de rápido como en un parpar, cojí el envase de flores y lo tiré hacia la pared.

¡Inmediatamente se hizo añicos! Y el sentimiento de enojo liberado se sintió riquísimo, obviamente liberador, y me acordé de mi primer beso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, mientras me preguntaba si el tirar otro envase, me daría las mismas memorias, el mismo sentimiento de paz temporera. Cojí otro para intentar, pero Kenshin lo cojío antes de tiempo.

¡No me había dado de cuenta! Ellos estaban ahí, la liberación que me había dado aquél envase los bloqueó de mi realidad. Kaoru había gritado y Kenshin había gritado por lo menos 3 veces.

"Oro".

"�¡Pero qué diantres te pasa?" Kaoru gritó. "¡Esta no eres tú¡Tú tienes control de tus sentimientos, tú sabes que hacer siempre, y aunque te sientas perdida en un laberinto, aunque te estés callendo por un abismo, no tomas estas actitudes y no dejas que esas situaciones te acaben!" Mis oídos no creían lo que escuchaban, no creían de dónde venían estas palabras y lo peor de todo en aquél momento, era que venían de la mapache.

Me quedé mirandola. Sí, tenía razón y no la podía debatir. "Claro, pues, ya que la feosia tiene razón, vamos a la cocina a...tomarnos algo y pensar en esto bien." Manejé decir. Ví que Kaoru fué irritada por mi comentario, era mi objetivo. Kenshin le señaló para que ella se quedara en silencio, mientras que yo contaba mis pasos hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué haces?" Kenshin me preguntó confundido.

"Bebo algo." Yo simplemente le contesté, él inmediatamente caminó hacia mí y me quitó la botella.

"No vas a beber licor." Dijo firmemente.

"Mira Gato, tú no empiezes conmigo. ¡Que si quieres pelea, aquí la vas a encontrar!" Dije ajitada. Me acuerdo bien de su expresión en el rostro, una expresión la cuál el no hacía mucho, solo a mí cuando decía ridiculeses. El alsó una ceja y me regaló una sonrisa, me miro con piedad. Obviamente a él, yo no le hiba a ganar.

"Si deveras estás embarazada, licor es muy fuerte para ese bebé. Por hoy, no, por una semana, deja de beber y de hacer cosas que hieren tu cuerpo, deja también de herir tu alma, tu corazón."

"Pe-" El no me dejó hablar.

"Pero nada, tu me vas hacer este favor a mí. Hasta que todo este claro. Y, sí." Siguió diciendo él, sabiendo las palabras que iban a salir por mi boca. "Significa no mas alcohol, por ahora no mas fiestas, solamente una y cuida'o, no mas cigarrillo, aunque me dijiste que ya no fumas y no mas jugar con la mentes de chicos. Y no mas sexo. ¿Esta claro?"

"O.o ¿Estas loco verdad, me estas mintiendo?" Pero no, el no me estaba mintiendo, estaba más serio que nunca.

"No."

"Loca eres tú, mujer fácil." Kaoru suspiró. No me molesté en decirle algo a ella, tenía otras cosas en mi mente. Una en específico...

"Voy a abortar." Dije, el miedo no se sentía en mi voz, pero inundaba mi ser. Kenshin puso cara de horror y Kaoru aguantó la respiración. Antes de que alguien me pudiera debatir en mi desición, seguí hablando. "�¿Pero qué quieren que haga¡Este bebé me va arruinar la existencia¡Yo no estoy preparada para esto, yo no puedo tenener un hijo¡Solamente me va a poner gorda, amarg�, vieja, fea, nadie va a estar interesado en mi¡Y me conoceran como "la Princesa que metió la pata y bien metía", no puedo tener este bebé¡Me va a arruinar completamente¡Qué no entienden! Esto no me pasa a mi, le pasa a gente como Kaoru, una pobre diabla, no a mi. Yo soy sirena, diosa, ángel, lúz divina. �¡Soy princesa, soy reina, soy modelo¡Tengo bastante experiencia como para que esto me pase a mi!"

Después de todas mis palabras, los dejé a ambos estupefactos. Pero ya sabía lo que estaban pensando. Kaoru estaba pensando en lo egoísta que yo era, en lo engreída que era, en mi presentuidad y vanidad, pero asi era yo. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Kenshin ya hacía un plan para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y encontrar el padre de mi hijo.

"Megumi, estás matando vida, no puedes hacer eso. Solamente por qué el bebé te va a dañar tu figura o tu existencia. En muchas formas te lo buscaste, ahora acepta las consecuencias y asume tus responsabilidades." Kenshin me dijo, su actitud sí había cambiado, desde que se enteró de mi noticia.

"¡Kenshin, es que tu no comprendes, claro, tu no tienes reputación!" Empezé a decir, cuando la mapache se metió."¡Si tu única reputación es de mujer fácil! Mira, buscar el padre de tu hijo es fácil; ¿cúal fué la última persona con que te acostaste?" Kaoru preguntó simplemente. Por poco digo Kenshin, y en esos momentos el se veía como un buen padre. Pero...no le ví el caso de sacar a Kaoru de sus casillas y¿pa' qué mentir?

Ambos me miraron, espectativos a mi respuesta. Me voltee, pues la respuesta era un tanto...bueno, me daba verguenza -.- Si, me daba verguenza.

"¿Bueno, quién fué el último hombre?" Kaoru preguntó, lo más probable era que ella estaba gozando esta verguenza que yo estaba pasando...

"Fué...fué...fué...", no encontraba mis palabras¿qué se suponía que les dijera¿Que por lo menos dos veces a la semana lo hago con dos!

"�¿Quién fué Megumi!" Me gritaron impaciente los dos. La curiosidad matándolos a ambos.

"¡AI, Shinomori Aoshi! ... " Confesé...

"O.Ox"

"O.O"

"...Y Sanosuke..." Susurré. ¡Ambos no lo creían! Su sorpresa fué grande, muy grande de hecho. Rompí mi límite, es más, esa palabra ya no existía en mi vocabulario. Shinomori y Sagara, dos en una noche, y uno de ellos era el padre de mi hijo.

"...Pero, no soportas a Sano." Kenshin dijo, la sorpresa inundando su voz.

"Y Shinomori no te soporta a ti." Kaoru añadió.

"¿No me creen? Preguntale al cabeza de pollo, ese no oculta cosas como esta, su ego es muy grande, y Shinomori; hay muchas formas de hacerlo hablar con la verdad."

"Entonces, si es cierto. ¿Cuando fué que lo hicistes¿Y ahora cómo sabemos quien es el padre?"

"No seas ridícula mocosa. Ambos tenían protección"

"Eso no es 100 seguro Megumi." Kenshin dijo.

"¡Santo Dios! Ahora la pregunta es¿quien fué el último?" Kaoru preguntó, irritandome a mí.

"¡No seas presenta'! Tu lo que quieres saber son detalles, porque eres virgen y no sabes nada de este tipo de cosas."

"¿...Qué¿Qué dijistes?"

"¡Me escuchastes¿Fué tu idioma, eh?" Kaoru miró a Kenshin y luego hacia mí, cojió lo que pudo para atacarme con ello, pero gracias a los hermosos reflejos de mi Kenshin, el aguantó a Kaoru, mientras ella soltaba el arma que hiba a usar para terminar con mi vida. . Molestarla siempre era divertido.

Kenshin se quedó tranquilizandola por unos minutos. No podía escuchar nada, me moví un poco, solo un poquito para lograr escuchar su voz. Me estaban ignorando por completo, mi paciencia se estaba acabando. Era, como si yo no importara, y lo único que importaba era...ella. Kaoru Kamiya, joven, un año menor que yo ( 15 ), nunca me había dado de cuenta de la belleza de ella. Fué ese día, cuando de momento no me interesaban las palabras de Kenshin ( las palabras, que yo quería que alguien me las dijera...mi), me sente al lado de la ventana y me quede mirando.

Kaoru se veía furiosa desde mi punto de vista, sus ojos estaban cristalizados e insatisfechos. Kenshin tenía sus manos en sus brazos, acariciandola y veía sus labios moverse. Lentamente su mano derecha se movio de esa piel pura, blanca, blanquita, como la nieve que caía por la ventana. Llego a su rostro, moviendo parte de ese cabello negro, revelando un ojo zafiro grisaseo, de ese ojo bajó una lágrima, la cuál le estorbó su camino y limpió de su mejilla.. Verdaderamente ella era hermosa y yo, no me había dado de cuenta. Ví de momento por qué Kenshin la admiraba y estaba interesado en ella. Era esa sonrisa, ese corazón. Corazón y sonrisa que yo nunca hiba a tener...

"Bésala" Me acuerdo haber pensado. El momento estaba perfecto, y esos eran sus deseos. Ví a Kenshin moverse un poco hacia el frente. ¡Sentí como mi corazón empezo a correr! Mi adrenalina en fuego, de hecho, me levanté de mi lugar, donde estaba tan cómoda.

Todo se veía perfecto: sus manos en el rostro de ella, la mirada de ella perdida en la de él, otra lágrima bajando por su delicado rostro, solamente faltaba esa unión, ese saludo...y...Kaoru volteó la cabeza, a mirarme, puso sus manos en las de Kenshin y lentamente las bajó. O.O ¡_Shit¡Lo arruine!" _Pensé, puede ser...que si no me hubiera movido, ella hubiese experimentado eso...el primer beso, lo que en mi realidad, yo nunca lo había experimentado. (Un reto no es lo mismo a un beso que desata amor).

De momento me frizé¿qué estaba haciendo, qué estaba pensando? Yo, Megumi Takani, era la envidiada por todos, y aquí me encontraba deseando ser esa mocosa...sin darme cuenta, yo ya estaba cambiando.

"Megumi, la situación es mas grande de lo que crees, y no trata de tí, trata de ese bebé...Y de su padre." Kaoru me dijo, se veía calmada y Kenshin empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"Pero, no es seguro de que esté embarazada, aún...puede ser que este bebé no me dañe mi figura." Dije con esperanza.

".!" Kaoru se había caído de espaldas.

"Um...¿cuando fué la última vez que hicistes...eso...?" Kenshin preguntó avergonzado.

"Creo que en tres días son dos semanas, hoy iba a irme de party con mis amigas." Le tiré una giñá a Kenshin mientras mis palabras salieron felízmente de mi boca.

"Perfecto, en tres días irás con nosotros al médico."

Esa fué la última palabra dicha, ya estaba decidido. No me dejaron ir al party ese día, ni el día anterior, ni el día enterior. El día que me llebaban al Doctor me quejé todo el camino, me amenazaron con amarrarme y taparme la boca. Eso fué idea de Kaoru. -.-

Pero mi última palabra antes de entrar, una palabra que siempre he usado en mi vida y fué dada a mí por mi madre, la cual había sido dada a ella por su madre. Palabra que para mi madre significaba 'maldición', para mi abuela 'castigo', para mi visa-abuela...'tradición' y mi tatara abuela lo consideraba costumbre...eso creo que era. Y yo, le iba a encontrar su propio significado, pero desde más chica, la consideraba 'problema, gracia, regalo de los años' y muchos otros significados que en mi mejores años (niñez), le había puesto.

"Se los digo, que si este examen llega a decir que algo me va a poner gorda entre 9 meses¡todo se va a poner peor que Mambochambo!"

Continuará...

**-**

**Agradecimientos á Hitokiri-miao miao. Gracias loka por ayudarme a corregir todos los horrores cometidos por mi. XDN/C: "notas de Clio" Konnichiwa! XD**

**Na, dejando las sanganeses a un lado. Este va a ser, mi primer 'serio' fic. Tiendo a escrbirlos horriblemente y soy vaga para corregir todos mis errores. Bueno, na, este cáp. ( como muchas otras cosas), no me convence, pero ustedes diran, como va quedando. Preguntas y comentarios, le dan 'click' a ese botoncito. No agradezco críticas sin sentido.**

**Con mucho cariño ( no se lo imaginanXD) **

**CLIO SHINOMORI **

**JA NE!**

**Passion is what makes you fly...luv it, it'll spread your wings in return...**


	2. MEGUMI ACEPTA LA VERDAD

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece -.- ( detesto disclaimers, a un moron se le ocurre que las series de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen a mi.)**

**N/C: Wow, lamento toda mi tardanza. Ew, no tengo excusa ( bueno, si la tengo XD) Mi computadora se fregó, y tuvimos que regresarla a la tienda barata esa. Tambien no tenía internet y el único cápitulo escrito que tenía se fue con la computadora porquería. Finalemente, se me había hido la musa, y no quería escribir una cápitulo mega-chatarra. ok, eso era todo, perdonenme este segundo cap.**

Mambochambo

Cápitulo 2: Megumi acepta la verdad.

Eran exactamente las 10.47am cuando ví el reloj por dècima vez. Kenshin estaba sentado a mi izquierda y Kaoru a mi derecha, estaban los dos bien tranquilos, Kaoru leía mientras Kenshin soñaba con pajarillos preña'o. Yo, miraba nerviosamente a todos los pacientes, al reloj y la enfermera gorda que salía cada cierto tiempo gritando un nombre.

"Vengo ahora."

"¿Otra vez!" Kaoru dijo irritada. "Te has levantado mas de mil veces, sièntate de una vez que ya mismo te llaman."

"Si, pero esta vez no me quiero escapar, quiero ir al baño y comerme un dulce." Dije, automáticamente haciendo muecas. Usualmente funcionaban con Kenshin.

"Esta bien Kaoru, deja que valla a comerse su dulce, esta nerviosa. Cualquier cosa, te escapas otra vez, yo te voy a perseguir."

Kenshin tenía toda la razón del mundo, estaba muy nerviosa. Fui al baño, despues fui al la máquina tramposa, la cual se comió mi dinero y terminè por poco partiendome mano, intentando de matar la máquina. Pero encontre mas dinero despues.

Despues me empeñe a comerme mi barra de chocolate, no hay dulce mas delicioso y tranquilizador que el chocolate. Yo, durante esos 3 días me encontraba en un estado de sueño, como si yo flotara y estuviera lejos de este mundo, si solamente eso hubiese sido verdad. ( Por que la bendita realidad era que yo aun estaba viva en el planeta Tierra -.-)

Sin darme cuenta me llamaron, entre en la oficina y despues estaba esperando pacientemente. Deveras que no me acuerdo exactamente lo que estaba pasando ni que estaba haciendo. Si me acuerdo de mis pensamientos antes de la noticia.

Pensaba en esos tres días.

Cumplí mi palabra de no beber ni de estar de fiesta en fiesta, pero estar sin hombre era algo que no podía hacer. Y, por mas que quería cambiar mis malos habitos, estaba muy acostumbrada a un hombre. A necesitar una caricia, un alago, alguien que por lo menos pretendiera alabarme, quererme, en los momentos que estaba conmigo. Yo me alimentaba de esa energía, asi era que vivía. Es un caso triste, pero era mi realidad.

Flash Back:

Me encontraba en uno de esos días en la cama con Enishi Yukisiro. El fue el primero en darme una galleta en la cara ( no literalmente, claro esta) pero sino, con el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Yo pensaba que el era mi amigo, alguien en quien confiar. Se imaginan como me equívoce.

Habíamos terminado de hacer el acto, si, rompí mi palabra, pero fue en contra de mi voluntad. No me atreví a decirle que no, era costumbre, tradicion, yo no lo llame para que solamente estuviera a mi lado, aunque en realidad eso era lo que yo quería. Y lo logre, despues de haberlo hecho, nos quedamos juntitos en la cama, su brazo alrededor de mi abdomen. Mi cabeza recostada de su pecho, parece una foto divina ne. Ambos juntos, sintiendo nuestro calor, y probando nuestro olor y sabor. Foto divina que se fue al infierno.

"¿Què piensas?" Pregunte, me gustaba saber los pensamientos de la gente.

"Nada."

"Como que nada! Tienes que estar pensando en algo..."

"Que graciosa eres, que te hace pensar que yo pienso, por que crees que tengo "buenas notas" en la escuela." Dijo Enishi, pegandome mas a el, mientras el sarcasmo de su voz se quedaba grabado en mi mente.

"Cierto." Conteste, con el mismo sarcasmo, y Enishi hizo lo que nunca esperaba.

"¿Y tu, en que piensas?" El me preguntó! Ustedes no se imaginan la sorpresa, el shock en mi! Quede impactada por un segundo. Enishi Yukishiro es uno de los varones mas egoístas, inconsiderados, ricachones, malcridados que yo haiga conocido. Y aun tengo mas palabras para describirlo. Estas son las mínimas. El que el me pregunte, cualquier cosa despues de que yo le haiga preguntado algo a el. Es una señal de que Dios existe. Por primera vez ví a Enishi pensar en otra cosa mas que a el, y aunque fue breve, fue delicioso.

"..." No me atreví a decirle lo que era. Tenía miedo, y aun tengo miedo.

"¿Me vas a decir?" Me preguntó, con su voz tan sexy y dulce, solamente como el sabe hablar.

"¿Deverdad quieres saber?" Tenía mucho miedo, y con buena razon.

"Por algo preguntè."

"Enishi...estoy embarazada."

Señoras y Señores! Si alguna vez, ustedes se habían preguntado cual era el significado de rapidez! Yo lo he encontrado: Enishi Yukishiro es la definicion de rapidez, literalmente.

Yo no había terminado la palabra 'embarazada', hiba por la sílaba 'ra' cuando el brinco de la cama. No pregunten como, pero el imediatamente salió de su comodidad, brincó por encima de mi, y despues, me acuerdo de sus ojos.

Enishi se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, me miraba, me devoraba con su mirada. Nunca pude encontrar un color exacto para sus ojos, pero la mayoría del tiempo, se veían turquesa, un tipo raro de ocèano, o blancuso. Siempre he pensado que pegan con su cabello, el cual tambien es blanco, no blanco canoso, solamente blanco, simple y puro. Enishi se encontraba en su ropa interior, me acuerdo de ese detalle por que por alguna razon, parece cómico, su cuerpo bien formado por todo su entrenamiento y el, en ropa interior. Usualmente vestía bien.

"...Es cierto..." El dijó, la suavidad de su voz me tomó por sorpresa. "Estas embarazada." No fue pregunta, me lo confirmó.

Imediatamente se levantó, se empezó a vestir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Dije asustada.

"No se, me tengo que ir."

"Eso es todo, me pregunstas para largarte sin decirme nada!" Dije, furiosa.

"No te agites. ¿Quièn es el padre?" Enishi tambien conocía mi reputacion.

"No se, me entere los otros días de esta noticia. Enishi!" Enishi ya estaba en la puerta.

"Me tengo que ir."

"Se lo que estas pensando, y sabes. Hay una posibilidad de yo sea, si yo soy, tomare responsabilidad. Tambien, hay posibilidades de que sean otros hombres, que ellos tomen responsabilidad. Sabes...tu sabes en lo que yo creo...verdad?"

"_Los amigos no existen."_

"Buena suerte." Dijó y cerró la puerta.

Obviamente, me enfurecí! Lo odie! Tanta básofia de que el era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo odie con una pasión intensa! Lo deteste, lo maldeci, planee contra su vida y reputación! Es suficiente decir: Lo odie. Me la shiba a cobrar...Pero, lamentablemente me puse a pensar. Y mi sanidad se apodero de mi. En mi breve odio, lo ame, le agradecí lo que había hecho. Lo ame profundamente, como nunca lo había hecho con el. Tenía que agradecer su compañia, el nunca me dejo sola, y eso si es verdad. Tenía que agradecer su honestidad, y el hecho de que me haiga dado con la realidad. Me hizó crecer, me hizó madurar. Me abrió los ojos, me abrió la mente. Y...no lo podía culpar, la reputación de Enishi era peor que la mía en cuestión a mujeres. Aveces era mejor, aveces era pero, el tomaba periodos de descanso. Tambien su dinero atraía a tramposas, las cuales venían con mentiras como mi noticia. Su primer amor, le jugó algo similar. Nuna me explicó exactamente que paso. Se que ella murió, y el nunca supo si fue verdad que ella estaba embarazada y si era de el. Enishi quedó devastado.

Fin del FlashBack

Sip, Enishi Yukishiro, mi amor y odio. Pero que mas da, aun somos amigos, es raro, pero cierto. Nuestra amistad es rara, pero divina. Siempre temo por su vida...tengo mis razones. Y bueno, me encontraba en la oficina del mèdico, aparentemente ya había hecho los examenes, por requisito de mis amigos le pidieron que no me dejara salir almenos que el tuviera los resultados en su mano. No se si eso sea posible, pero el lo hizo.

"Señorita Takani." Dijo, y lo mire. Sentí que mi mirada no tenía vida, emociones. Las había escondio, y ahora soñaba, estaba lejos de este mundo y solamente cosas pequeñas me traían devuelta por un breve momento. "Usted-"

"Lo se." Dije rapidamente. Me miró turbado.

"...Um¿sabe què?"

"Tengo aproximadamente 1 mes de embarazada. Lo se." Baje mi mirada, el, al verme haci, salió de la oficina por un momento. Mi mente se fue de nuevo a esos tres días, conocí a alguien diferente. Pero ya la conocía desde hace mucho, fue que ahora me di de cuenta de su existencia.

Misao Makimachi era una joven de 16 años. Su cabello siempre ne acuerda a los caballos, por que es negro, largísimo y lacio, ademas, la energía de esa niña es impresionante. Su orgullo, bestialidad y majestuosidad pueden hacerte sentir inferior a cualquier hora. Estas cualidades verdad, ella no las conoce de ella misma. Misao es humilde.

Tambien, ella es misteriosa. Por lo menos conmigo y con todos. Siempre en aquellos tiempos, sabía que había algo de ella, algo mas de lo que ella aparentaba. En la escuela ella tenía muchos amigos, pero a la misma vez ninguno. Era loca, pero con cordura. Cosas como esas, te dejaban...O.O Ella era de admirar.

Lamentablemente, ella me encontro, detras de la escuela, llorando como pendanga.

"o.o!" Sentí su incomodidad, yo me había dado de cuenta de que ella se escondía de mi, me evitaba en la escuela, y casi nunca me hablaba. Despues me entere por que. Ella, al igual que mucha buena gente, no me odiaba, pero mis actitudes, mi arrogancia, mi orgullo, terquedad. El aire de que soy mejor que nadie, el respeto que no daba, y tambien mi orgullo de 'puta' mas o menos la caían mal. Ella, por mas que intentaba de justificarme ( el cual, no sabía por que hasta mas tarde) no podía. Y no pedía que lo hiciera. Si la verdad era que mi vida era un desastre. Y yo, solamente...cubrí todo.

"¿Què miras? Puñeta." Dije, entre gritos y lloriqueos. "Si, esta soy yo! Megumi Takani, la zorra o la reina de la escuela, como me conscas! Estoy derrotada!..." De verdad que yo dije mas disparates, pero era inentendibles para Misao, mi voz no estaba estable, y mi llanto no lo mejoraba.

Ella actuo naturalmente, com,o si supiera exactamente que hacer. Dejo sus cosas caer al suelo y corrió hacía donde mi.

"Takani Megumi nunca esta derrotada!" Ella dijo.

"Takani Megumi es una mentira, una bruja, un espanto. Es el título al frente de la máscara."

"Entonces, quítate esa máscara." Ella dijó, con una de las voces, mas simples y mas dulces que yo había escuchado en toda mi vida. Y su simplicidad era tal, que me quite la máscara.

"Makimachi, mi vida apesta. Es una porquería! No tengo padre, mi madre esta en reabilitación. Es drogadicta y era prostituta, se ha intentado de matar por lo menos 3 veces. Me maltrataba inconcientemente, me hacía daño mental y físicamente, y a la misma vez, se hería a ella misma. Me puso en adopción!" Ví alfrente de mi un pañuelo, lo cojí para secar mis lágrimas. Esa era mi verdad, la verdad que solamente Kenshin conocía. La escuela pensaba que yo siempre fui una nena rica. Las ganas! Y si solo supieran. "Amo a mi madre, la amo. Ella tambien viene de una madre abusiva, pero que intentaba de sacarla adelante y mostrle amor de la mejor forma posible. Pero en mi familia, nosotras las Takanis no sabemos amar, ni lo que es ser amadas. Es un tipo de maldición vez."

"Uju." Dijo Misao, atendiendo todas mis palabras.

"No se desde cuando, no se cuando empezo. Pero...una de mis tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara y por ahí sigue de abuelas se enamoro, la vida era difícil, pero ella luchaba y encontró el amor. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ese descarado, cuando su barriga era evidente, y era obvio que el resultado de aquella pasion hiba a salir por entre medio de sus piernas, el le confesó que tenía otra. Se que parece como una historia repetitiva, y lo es, pero es la verdad. El desgraciado le rompió el corazón, y le quitó las ganas de vivir. Murió ella dando a luz. Dio a luz una hija, hermosa en gran manera, pelo negro, ojos marrones claros, piel blanca, las Takanis somos similares en eso. Pero ella nunca supo lo que es el amor de madre, lo que es ser protejida y todo eso. A ella la maltrataton y le dijeron cosas horrible de su padre, y eso fue lo único que supo durante toda su vida. Encontro hombre, se casarón, el murió y con el se fueron las ganas de morir de mi abuela. Pero ella estaba decidia a vivir, a enseñarle a su bèbe un poquito de amor.

Sus esfuerzos fueron apreciados, dio a luz otra niña, hermosa en gran manera, se parecía a su madre pero su piel tenía mas color y sus ojos eran grises. Ella tambien sufrió. La vida no era fácil. En fin, de ahí en adelante todas las mujeres Takani solamente pueden dar a luz hijas, y es para que ellas sufran como la genración pasada. Asi ha sido hasta aqui. Mis abuelas dicen que la que empezo todo esto nos maldijo, su corazón roto nos maldijo."

Misao estaba llorando, no como yo, pero lágrimas se encontraban en sus ojos. Me conmoví y me tranquilize. Seguí hablando, esta oportunidad que Msao me había brindado, era única, y tenía que ser aprovechada. Y yo, la estaba aprovechando al máximo.

"Pues, ahora yo soy la otra mujer Takani. La única con un chispitin de suerte, el cual yo mande al infierno por estúpida. Mi vida en el orfanato era una batalla. Sinceramente, una batalla casi todos los días. Esos niños venían con muchos problemas, ellos me hicieron ver que la vida no es color de rosa. Y por eso los odie, a mi niñes me quitaron mis fantasías! Me abrierón los ojos, la mente. Yo quería vivir en mis sueños, quería pensar que mi madre hiba a estar mejor e hiba a venir por mi. Yo tenía futuro, eso era lo que yo creía. Inmediatamente ellos me dijeron lo contrario.

Pasaron muchas cosas, nenas envidiosas y peleas, familias que venían a vernos, nenes escapandose. Un montón de mielda, y yo era parte de ella. Salí de ahí en una ambulancia."

"O.O en serio." Misao dijó, con la cara mas cómica del siglo, y no puede evitar echarme a reir. Despues ví la sonrisa mas genuina en toda mi vida.

"Si, tenía 13 años. Había empezado a discutir con la "reina", te dejare saber que yo era la princesa, mi presencia la amenzaba y ella tenía 17 años. No me acuerdo que paso, se que me le tire encima!" Esto lo dije con tanta gana, que Misao se veía sinceramente interesada, no estaba segura si ella en aquel momento estaba siendo buena y amable conmigo, pero ella me dió energías. Me ayudo...

"Era yo una estúpida de 13, una chamaquita, apesar de todo lo que había probado. Y con mi furía me le tire encima, arrancando pelo, y destrozándole la cara. No se de donde diantres salió...pero un cuchillo...aqui..." Le señale en donde aquella bruja me había herido. "Me lo espetó! Yo solamene sentí un dolor...pequeño primero. Pero despues se intensifico. Perdía la energía, la estabilidad, la conciencia. Nadie se había dado de cuenta hasta que mi camisa, la cual por suerte era blanca y corta, se torno roja. Ella sacó el cuchillo, y yo caí al suelo."

Hubo silencio.

"¿Pero mujer¿Què te pasa? Dime que sucedió despues." Misao dijo, como nene chiquito que pide dulce.

"No se, perdí cualquier sentido que tenía. Se que estaba en la ambulancia. La nena salió perdiendo, yo le deje una marca en la cara para que siempre me recordara y la botaron del orfanato, tuvo que ir a otro peor. En cuanto a mi, me adoptaron."

"...Que bien."

"...No se, al principio no confie en ellos para nada. A quien, con 5 sentidos y su buena cordura se le ocurre adoptar a una niña de 13 años, con record horrible y que había acabado de pelear! No tenía sentido, y aun no lo tiene." Es cierto, en aquel momento no tenía sentido alguno, y aun, no lo entiendo completamente, pero ahora eso no vale. Ellos son mis padres.

"Eso fue cuando...llegaste a la escuela..." Misao dijó.

"¿Te acuerdas?" Yo dije sorprendida en aquel momento.

"Claro, chicha nueva, eramos la clase nueva graduanda de Octavo. Eras un poco mas humilde y callada." Su honestidad me tomo un poco fuera de guarda, pero la agardecía al mismo tiempo.

"Cierto, bueno, de ahí sabes que fui conocida como la nena rica del lugar, o una de ellas. Tambien la linda y puta. Aunque, te soy sincera me quede virgen hasta los 15."

Le explique a Misao todo. Misao, en menos de 10 minutos, obtuvo mi confianza y ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Le explique como era con mis padres, lo que yo pensaba y sentía de ellos, lo que pasaba detras de cada beso, cada cigarrilo, cada bebida, cada party. Detras de mis notas, detras de los club. Lo que pasaba en la obscuridad de mi casa y corazón. Le dije todo. No creo que hubiese algo que le oculte.

Hubo un momento, donde la herí. Me di de cuenta que hize un error.

"Shinomori." Fue lo último que dije. Su rostro se ilúmino y se destrozó al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente, me odie, mi odio era la energía que me mantenía. Era lo mejor que sabía hacer -.- y ahora, le dí duro a Misao sin darme cuenta.

"Estas embarazada." Misao dijó y yo se lo confirme. Para mi mala suerte, sonó el timbre.

"Misao, gracias. Has hecho mucho por mi y por favor, te suplico hablemos denuevo."

Misao sonrió e hizó una reverencia simple y desapareció.

Cuando me acorde del rostro destrozado de Misao, el mèdico entró nuevamente en la oficina. Mi mirada aun estaba dirijida al suelo. El se acercó a mi con precaución, me hacía señas de que me entregaba algo.

Lo mire.

"Señorita Takani, me imaginó que usted es una mujer en problemas, o una que tuvo problemas y va a tener mas. Un bèbe no es fácil. Espero que usted no cometa errores. Tambien me imaginó que quiere decirle la noticia a sus amigos usted misma, yo no les dire nada almenos que tu quieras. Todo...tiene un propósito, esto sin duda, no es en vano."

Me dio una tarjeta, yo me había quedado estatica. Esto era, un doctor con experiencia, apesar de sus fracciones juveniles, deducí que tenía varios años.

"¿Què es esto?"

"Oh, je, es el doctor que la va ayudar. Visítelo." Y salió de le oficina.

Mire la tarjeta, aun me acuerdo de cada detalle. Pero principalmente, de su nombre.

_Seijuro Hiko_

_Dr. Psicópata, a sus servicios._

_"Alcohol, el camino de la verdad."_

_"Jeje, que interesante. ¿Valdra la pena?"_

Continuará...

-

**N/C: Wow, bueno. Nuevamente, se que tengo muchos errores cometidos, si los arreglaba me hiba a tomar mucho mas en actualizar. Otra vez, perdonen mi tardanza. No les prometo mucha rapidez por que estoy en examenes finales y despues voy a estar lejos de la computadora por como 10 dias. ( mas o menos.)**

**Gracias por leer y decirme su opinion! Umi, gabyhyatt, Zafiro Okami, Lesli ( loka), Cleoru Mesumi y herema. Mil gracias!**

**Una notita, el nombre del bebe es Shamil XD y si es de Sano. Tambien, no se preocupen por el titulo raro de este fic.Ok, eso es todo antes de que borre este cápitulo y lo empieze de nuevo -.- Por favor, dejen review, sus opiniones cuentan. Excepto crtícas SIN SENTIDO.**

**Cuidense**

**CLIO SHINOMORI**


	3. SOLAMENTE ESCUCHAME

**Disclaimer: RK es de Nobuhiro Watsuki -- **

**Resumen original: Recuerdos y reflexiones de Megumi sobre su pasado, que paso cuando metio la pata con Dos hombres? La notica completamente inesperada llego, dando un giro de 180 grados a su vida y un nuevo significado a Mambochambo. ¿Que significa Mambochambo? Esta es su historia...**

**Advertencias: Errores ortograficos y vagancia de una autora, no se que mas escribir, ni como salir del drama -.-**

Mambochambo

Cápitulo 3: Solamente Escúchame

Despues de la cita al Doctor le conte a Kaoru Y Kenshin. Pasaron 2 semanas. Dos semanas de frio, dos semanas de mas odio, de mas realidades y verdades. 14 días de sufriemiento. Estaba empezando a pesar mas, aunque mi barriga aun estaba pequeña. Gracias a Dios. Pero todo...era...tan...horrible. La gente, la escuela, mis alrededores. Sentí que el mundo me odiaba, que estaba en contra de mi, y yo en contra de ellos. Me convertí en una caja, un candado que guardaba todo. En realidad yo era una bomba, una bomba que estaba apunto de explotar.

Estaba en mi apartamento, recostada en mi cama, con mis manos en mi barriga, mirando entre la nada, nadando en mis pensamientos. Vestía unos pantalones capris, eran un poco anchitos, azul marino, los bolsillos eran anaranjados. Tambien tenía puesta una camisa blanca, llegaba justamente debajo de mi ombligo, no era pegada a mi cuerpo, pero no era suelta. Desde que me había enterado de la noticia, había tomado la costumbre de vestir ropa ancha, no aderida a mi cuerpo, y mas simple.

Sin mentirle mi gente, yo pase mas de una hora, recostada en mi cama. No se cuantos pensamientos me pasaron por la cabeza, ni que tipos de pensamientos, pero tenía dos cosas clara. Si me levantaba, era para tirarme por el balcon, el cual estaba abierto. O para para buscar ayuda.

Mira a mi derecha, en mi mesa de noche estaban las llaves de mi carro, mi cartera, y una tarjeta de un Doctor. Me levante, mi pelo calló libremente por mi espalda, me puse mis tennis, fue extremadamente fácil. Ya que eran un poco mas grande que mi pie, era la moda, tambien eran blancos, con un diseño anranjado a los lados. Cojí mis llaves, mi cartera y la tarjeta y salí como alma que lleva al diablo por la puerta.

Me tome unos 15 minutos en llegar, lo cual es rápido, considerando que es un viaje de 20 a 30 minutos con paciencia. Parecía una mansion de verano mas que un edificio de oficinas. Era hermoso, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Entre sin pedir permiso, subí las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso donde ví en una puerta _"Dr. Hiko"_ y otras letras borrosas. Abri la puerta.

"Señorita! No puede entrar aqui sin una cita-" La secretaria me había perseguido, el Dr. la silencio con solo levantar la mano. Se volteo...me miro de arriba abajo, lo cual me confundio.

"Tabatha, mi amor, no te preocupes. La señorita Megumi me llamó personalmente hace 2 semanas, mas o menos. Ella puede entrar y salir cuando le plazca." El dijo, la joven secretaria se tranquilizo, me pidió disculpas y salió de lo mas contenta, tirandole una giña a el Doctor.

"Of course." El colmo, el tipo era un gringo -.- Pero leía mentes. "Bienvenida, por culpa tuya perdí 200 dolares y una de mis mujeres." El empezo diciendo.

"?" Yo, estaba extremadamente confundida, no sabía de que me estaba hablando.

"Aposte que te hibas a tardar 3 semanas, mas o menos en buscar ayuda o en matarte. Tu amigo doctor apostó que hibas a llegar despues de 2 semanas . Me ganó. Eso significa que eres impredecible. Me gusta la gente predecible." El siguio hablando como para si mismo, el sarcasmo adornaba su tono de voz.

"No entiendo." Jamas en mi vida me había sentido tan inferior. El me miraba, juzgando hasta el mas mínimo detalle mio. Todo acerca de ese hombre, mas sus palabras, me dejaron en blanco. El caminaba, y hablaba con aire de superioridad. Para ser doctor, era extremadamente alto, o era que yo era extremdamente chica. Asumí que hacía ejercicio, o un tipo de entrenamiento, su cuerpo estaba en muy buena forma, bien formado. Tenía pelo marron, al igual que sus ojos, pero tenía una mirada penetrante. Unica razon por la cual se todo esto es por que el se encontraba sin camisa, mientras se servía una bebida. Tenía una paciencia irritante, el era irritante.

"Bueno, dejame verte." Dijo, lujuriosamente. Se acerco a mi, mientras se ponía su camisa, emitía un olor agradable. Me miro de arriba abajo, puso sus manos en mi estómago, me volteo e hizo que yo lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. "Hmmm"

"¿Què?"

"El padre de tu hijo..." No termino su oración. Empezo con otra. "Mierda."

"Honestamente, este es el comportamiento de un doctor?."

"¿Quien eres tu para criticarme, enana?" dijo ofendido. "Solo los doctores verdaderos son parecidos a mi. Por que nadies es como yo." Dijo orgulloso.

"Que sensitivo! Por que me mira tanto, le gusta mi cuerpo y ojos?"

"Bueno" el empezo "eres extremadamente hermosa; tu corazón le pertence a alguien, por lo cual no me interesas para ciertos asuntos-" Me tiro una giña "Y...tendras un hijo." Me eche a reir. "Por que te burlas."

"Perdon." Dije, mientras intentaba de contener mi risa. El me miro friamente. "Ahi, no es pa que se agite. Es que yo no tengo la abilidad de tener varon. Voy a tener una hija."

"No me porfies! Dije que vas a tener un varon, y eso es final! Sientate!" Me sente, ven, el tipo era irritante. Semtía que el me podía controlar, a lo cual, tenía razón.

"..." Decidí mantener silencio. Hasta que el me dijera que hiciera otra cosa.

"Ponte comoda. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Hablame."

"¿...?"

"Pero que te pasa, eres estúpida, retrasada de la mente! Te dije que me hables!"

"No es para que me ofenda, Bruto¿Que quiere que le diga?"

"Lo que tu quieras decirme, yo estoy aqui, para escucharte."

"¿Escucharme?" Dije confundida. "¿Que no me pregunta cosas o algo asi?"

"Pero que malagrecida eres! Prefieres que te pregunte cosas estúpidas o que tu me digas lo que se te venga en gana?"

Me quede pensativa en lo que el buscaba otra botella de su bebida, honestamente no se lo que era, pero me imagine que era alcohol, por el olor...y por el mismo.

"Zorra, estas sorda, quieres algo de beber?"

"Miserable borrachon tengo nombre!" Dije furiosa. "Y no puedo beber, estoy embarazada estupido, cuantas cèlulas al día matas con el alcohol?"

"Perdí la cuenta muñeca." Me tiro una lata, la cual cojí en el aire. Era jugo. "bebete eso, tiene vitamina C y toda esa vaína. Me vas a hablar o no, tras que dejo que te quedes aqui, despues de esta entrada sin gracia-" Lo interrupí.

"Gracias."

"..." Se me quedo mirando por buen tiempo, mientras yo me daba a la tarea de beberme mi jugo, el me miraba, no mostro sentimiento alguno, ninguna emocion, pero creo que lo tome por sorpresa. "Sake es la mejor bebida del mundo! Si no fueras por que estas embarazada, te daría un poco, se que te gustaría."

Me rei por dentro, por que de alguna forma, entendí lo que me quiso decir. Me dijó 'Denada', en su propia forma.

"El padre de mi hijo..." Empeze hablando, y el me miro con un ojo, mientras el otro estab fijo a su sake, y al paisaje. El ocèano estaba justamente al lado.

"Si..."

"...no importa." No se por que me detuve.

"Ai niña, nadie te puede ayudar, si tu no dejas a nadie. Tienes amigos?"

"SI TENGO AMIGOS."

"No te enojes." Que les dije, el tipo es irritante, pero suave...dulce en su propia forma.

"Tengo tres amigos especificamente...pero necesito hablar con uno de ellos."

"Su nombre es Misao, los otros dos son Kaoru Y Kenshin."

"Mi baca deshi!"

Su grito me tomo por sorpresa. Y Hiko, solo se puso a hablar, y hablar, y hablar. Habló durante horas enteras. Me explicó su vida, desde que nació hasta ese momento. Me dijó cosas de Kenshin que yo no sabía, ni me imaginaba. Me dí de cuenta, de lo necesitado que estaba Hiko, y que apesar de que el era honesto sobre su trabajo, el tambien necesitaba ser escuchado.

Mi ser gritaba _"SOLAMENTE ESCUCHAME" _por que rara la vez la gente me escuchaba. Cuando Hiko termino, me pude ir, planeaba vistarlo en el futuro. Se veía mas guapo, mas simple.

De 15 minutos, lo reducí a 10. Inmediatamente llegue, cojí el telèfono.

-"Hola?"

-"Kenshin?"

-"Megumi, por que lloras?"

-"Puedes venir pa'ca?"

-"..."

-"Por favor, esto es serio, no te voy a atacar."

-"Para alla voy."

Me sentí bendecida, apesar de que por dentro moría. El llegó, entró y me tomó en sus brazos, mientras me mecía como bebè.

"Hablame Megumi, yo, te escucho." El me dijo suavemente. Kenshin era mas mi hermano que un amigo. Un hermano verdadero, no tu hermano pequeño, el cual tu abusas de y no te llevas con. Sus palabras me hicieron llorar con mas fuerza, mas violencia. Mi rostro estaba rojo, por mis llantos, y los mocos no dejaban de salir. No podía ver bien, ya que mis ojos estaba aguados, y mi rostro mojado, de vez en cuando Kenshin me secaba mis lágrimas y me limpiaba la nariz.

"Kenshin, ahora si es cierto que mi vida es un desastre!"

"Por que, dimeque paso?"

"Sano se entero-" Kenshin no me dejo terminar.

"QUE!"

"Sanosuke Sagara se entero de que estoy embarazada! No se que hacer, el moron se cree que controla mi vida. Kenshin, el es el padre verdadero, estoy segura de ello! Lo se, el es el padre. Pero no se lo digas a nadie."

"Nunca."

"El mismo en persona me busco y pedía explicaciones. Le metí una galleta, me enojo demasiado. Se cree que me gobierna, me siguio insistiendo hasta que yo me puse estúpida y le salía con respuestas sarcásticas, cuando el se enojo...me enojo a mi misma y le dí."

"Ustedes han peleado antes."

"Lo se, pero es que lo amo, y estoy harta de herirlo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie."

"Nunca."

"Siempre estoy destrozando a la gente! No me gusta, estoy cansada de eso, no quiero seguir destruyendo. Y Misao..."

"Misao?"

"Shi! Misao Makimachi es mi amiga, ella me ayudo el día en que me hiba a matar"

"O.O!"

"Le herí a ella tambien, le dije que me acoste con Shinomori y al parecer a ella le gusta ese hombre. Tengo que hablar con ella, no la he visto, ella me evade."

A Kenshin le dije todo lo que pude decirle. Todo lo que me había guardado, el estaba acostumbrado a eso. Le dije de la gente, y como me trataban. Le dije de Misao, como me sentía acerca de ella, y como ella me ayudo, aunque no le dije lo que yo le dije a ella. Le dije sobre Sano, le admiti que lo amaba. Y lamentablemente era la verdad.

Yo no veía posibilidad alguna con el, el era...de gangas... y yo...una nena rica. El no podía saber nada del bebe, nada de mi. Tenía miedo. El y yo no podiamos estar juntos, y el era un estúpido inmaduro atrapado en cuerpo de hombre, el no sabía nada acerca de bebes ni nada por el estilo, apenas se podía cuidar el mismo! Ustedes entienden verdad...que...el no me convenía?...

Aprendí otra leccion de la vida, aveces, solamente necesitamos ser escuchados.

Continuará...

-

**N/C: Ai, yo lo lamento muchisimo. Me estoy tardando mucho con los personajes y la historia en si. Tambien perdonen la ortografia, es horrible! Por lo menos se entiende, o prefieren que busque un diccionario? Ustedes me dicen como quedo el cap, lamento si no es de su agrado -.- que dificil. **

**Ademas, si alguien tiene una idea para poder escrbir el otro cap, ya que estoy un poco lenta, lo agradecería. **

**gabyhyatt y Umi, gracias por sus reviews. Zafiro, thank you, and I am not trying to make you laugh! Payasa. Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews, y los que no -.-**

**Me despido, Ciao!**

**CLIO SHINOMORI**


End file.
